


The Dare

by InkSilver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Short, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSilver/pseuds/InkSilver
Summary: Draco has long harbored attraction towards Harry, but gave it up as a lost cause. Until the monthly Eighth Year party's game of Truth or Dare, when he's dared to kiss Harry Potter.





	The Dare

The eighth years had collectively begun meeting once a month in the Room of Requirements with the excuse of promoting Inter-House Unity. Their real motivations were largely access to alcohol, and time away from their studies to spend with others who had gone through similar experiences during the war. Last year’s Seventh Years had faced the brunt of the Carrows’ attentions, as they had been subjected to and taught the very worst, most complex Dark Magic over the course of their partial year. Headmistress McGonagall undoubtedly knew about their activities, but she turned a blind eye – they were all of age and she seemed to understand that they needed this outlet.

Draco hadn’t intended to join his fellow eighth years for this month’s party at first, but had decided at the last minute to attend. He had been surprised to realize that he enjoyed these get-togethers, and he had noted a new level of closeness between the various Houses’ eighth years since they had started this tradition.

As the hour grew later, a game of Truth or Dare had started. This would be the third game since the parties had begun, so most everyone involved was familiar with the rules. At the start, everyone had made a Wizard’s Pact not to share what happened or what secrets were revealed to anyone outside of the group involved in the game. If anyone refused a Dare or Truth, they had to take a drink – though the size of the drink was up to the individual so no one felt pressure to drink more than they were comfortable. Draco had decided to merely sip at his firewhiskey tonight, enjoying the slow build of heat in his stomach.

He watched in amusement as his friend, Theodore Knott, set his drink aside and crawled across the circle a little unsteadily until he reached Neville Longbottom. Theo looked nervous, then seemed to steel himself. He lifted a hand and gently cupped Longbottom’s brightly blushing cheek, then kissed him on the lips. The kiss grew heated and Longbottom reached his hands to Theo’s hair, tangling his fingers and pulling Theo closer. Draco knew that Theo had developed a crush on Longbottom ages ago after they had nerded out over Herbology while in a study group together.

He hoped things would turn out well for his friend. They were both a bit drunk, but they clearly showed equal interest in continuing their intimacy at the moment.

Someone cleared their throat loudly and the two young men broke apart, panting. They resettled themselves, Theo settling down next to Longbottom. Draco noted that Theo casually lowered a hand to Longbottom’s thigh and left it there. Longbottom didn’t object, instead he placed his own hand over the back of Theo’s and twined his fingers through his.

Theo summoned his drink with a quiet _Accio_ , then said, “Okay. Draco – truth or dare?”

 “Dare,” Draco said after a moment. He hoped he didn’t come to regret this decision, though he doubted his hope would come true. Theo knew him too well.

Theo took a moment to think, then grinned wickedly at him and declared, “I dare you…,” and he paused a moment for dramatic effect, “to kiss Harry Potter!”

There were a few soft gasps and “Ooh”s from around the circle.

Theo looked smug. He knew about Draco’s years of infatuation with Potter. Draco had confided in him over the years of his yearning for Potter and his knowledge that he would never, ever win his full attention. He had ached so long for the chance to set things right with Potter, the chance to hold him in his arms, to kiss him. Draco had fought himself so hard to shove those feelings away. He had tried to contain his desire for the boy’s attention, and failing that, only allowed himself to gain Potter’s attention by fighting with him. A small part of him enjoyed and craved how Potter’s brilliantly green eyes lit up as he fired back insults and hexes.

Draco looked over at Potter and excitement lit a spark in his belly. The room was illuminated by the glow of several large fireplaces in the back wall of the room, and Potter’s face almost glowed in the soft firelight. His face showed surprise, his mouth slightly open as he stared at Theo.

“Well, Potter? Do you accept the challenge?” Draco smirked at him, arms crossed, daring him to back down with every line of his body.

Draco thought back and recalled noticing that Potter had barely touched his firewhiskey tonight, so he must not be more than slightly buzzed. An assent would be particularly interesting then - he also felt more comfortable at the thought of kissing Potter with lower alcohol levels in both their systems.

Potter blinked and glared at Draco, seeming to forget Theo altogether in that moment. “Yes, Malfoy, I accept the challenge. Unless you’re afraid and hoping I’ll say no _for_ you? Unlikely.” He swallowed, but tried to distract from the movement by reaching a hand up and swiping the hair from in front of his eyes.

Draco quirked an eyebrow and replied coolly, parroting him, “Unlikely.”

Before Draco could shift to move towards him, Potter jeered, “It’s your dare, Malfoy. Are you coming over here or not?”

Draco suppressed a growl and chose not to reply. Instead, he stood up, walked to Potter’s position, then neatly knelt in front of him.

“If I am to do this, I will do it properly,” he growled, his voice low.

He leaned forward and gripped the front of Potter’s robes, pulling him into a kiss. Potter was evidently surprised as Draco’s daring. His lips parted slightly and Draco slid his tongue in Potter’s mouth. He slid his tongue along Potter’s, savoring the taste, the feel. He raised a hand to cup the side of Potter’s head, sliding his fingers among the messy curls and tugging firmly on a handful.

Potter’s breathing grew ragged and Draco realized it matched his own. Draco was floored. The kiss was intoxicating. He felt as though all his senses were blinded with the intensity of it. He had yearned for this for so long, and fought it away, that he was overcome as all those years of pining surged to the surface. He tightened his hold on Potter, subconsciously possessive, wanting and needing more.

Potter seemed to come back to his senses from the initial blankening of his mind at the start of the kiss. He pushed back at Draco’s tongue, fighting for control of the kiss. Potter’s hands rose, one to Draco’s hair, the other gripping the back of Draco’s neck.

Excitement overtaking him, Draco withdrew from Potter’s mouth long enough to suck his bottom lip between his own. Draco swirled his tongue over the lip, then bit down hard and was rewarded by an audible moan from Potter as a wave of sensation washed through his entire body.

Draco smirked against Potter’s mouth in satisfaction, only for Potter to take advantage of his distraction by nipping at Draco’s bottom lip. Draco let out an exhalation of breath at the sensation, his mind going blank for a moment. Potter gripped Draco’s hair tighter, enjoying the effects, and nipping at Draco’s lip again.

As Draco deepened the kiss once more, Draco pushed his weight forward until they both lost their balance. Potter toppled backwards with Draco on top of him, their audience of astonished peers utterly forgotten. Potter’s glasses clattered the floor unheeded. Draco straddled Potter’s hips, gratified to feel that Potter was as hard as he already was.

Unnoticed by the preoccupied wizards, Neville leaned over to Theo and said in a quiet, awed voice, “Did you _know_ this was going to happen?”

Theo shrugged, aware of several pairs of eyes switching from the enticing display of intimacy before them all to him with interest, “I…might have had an inkling. Perhaps.” Theo shrugged and smiled mischievously at the group.

There were a couple soft giggles in response, and many widened eyes, before they turned back towards the intertwined young men as a group.

Draco ached to do more. He knew he had intrigued spectators, but he didn’t care. Let them watch! He smirked to himself at the thought. He would never have expected an opportunity like this. Actually kissing Potter, feeling him in his arms, was so much _more_ than he ever would have expected. The intensity between them was overwhelming. The pressure of his hard cock pressing against his pants was making him light-headed. He rocked his hips against Potter’s experimentally, and the man gasped in surprise, eyes flying open. Draco kissed him almost playfully, smiling at his response.

Potter rocked his hips up into Draco’s, biting his lip simultaneously. Draco was momentarily stunned by his movement, and Potter brought his hands to Draco’s hips, gripping them firmly. He rocked against Draco again, harder, panting.

Draco drew back from the kiss. He looked down into Potter’s triumphant eyes and noted how the green had darkened with lust. Potter’s dark cheeks were rosy, his lips were slightly swollen, his skin glistened with sweat. He was breathtakingly beautiful, and in that moment, Draco wanted this to never end, wished he could freeze time to live this moment for all time.

Meeting Draco’s eyes, Potter licked his lips ever so slowly. His brilliant eyes dared Draco to continue, begged him to answer a new-found need. Draco consented silently with a wicked grin. Rather than kiss his lips, Draco lowered his face to Potter’s throat. Choosing a spot just under Potter’s left ear, Draco pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive skin.

Draco sucked at the spot for a long moment, then bit down without warning, sucking at the skin between his teeth. Potter bit his lip, closing his eyes, unable to mask an uneven moan in response or to stop his hips from pressing upwards insistently against Draco. Draco groaned, every exhalation, every sound struck him with an almost physical blow, blazing through him, making his cock twitch in excitement.

Draco peppered kisses down Potter’s neck, biting intermittently, loving the feel of Potter’s body underneath his own. Potter whimpered, lost in the overwhelming intensity of Draco’s ministrations. Never before had Potter felt such incredible sensation from any form of intimacy, especially not from mere snogging. He wanted more, _needed_ more.

“Please,” Potter whimpered, his voice breathy. “Please, Malfo-y.” He pulled limply at Draco’s chin, tugging him back to his mouth.

Draco was overcome with such a strong emotion at hearing Potter beg that he almost didn’t comprehend his request. He bit Potter at the base of his neck, just above his collarbone, taking his time, before lifting his face to meet Potter’s lips once more.

They lost themselves in the kiss, their hips moving rhythmically against each other, breath hot, lips soft, and tongues insistent.

The students sitting in the circle watched them in amazement, and not a little admiration. Most of the onlookers had not expected anything of the sort happening between Draco and Potter, though a few – namely Pansy, Theo, Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Blaise – looked on with amused, knowing expressions.

When it looked like Draco and Potter had completely forgotten where they were and looked dangerously close to progressing further, Theo cleared his throat pointedly.

“If you don’t mind, we’d like to get back to the game, you two. It’s your turn, Draco,” Theo said in an arch, but amused voice.

Potter stilled beneath Draco at the interruption. He squeezed his eyes tight in embarrassment, remembering all of a sudden that they were not alone in the room. Draco noted Potter’s reaction and smirked. He leaned down and gave Potter a quick kiss to the lips.

When Potter opened his eyes in surprise, Draco whispered in his ear, “To be continued, Potter?”

Potter sucked in his breath and bit his lip. Oh how Draco wished to bite it for him! Potter looked nervous for a moment, then grinned and nodded.

Before Draco could react, Potter pushed up against Draco, rolling them over so that Potter lay on Draco’s stunned body. He kissed Draco quickly and deeply, ending it with a nip of his bottom lip. Then he pushed off Draco and took his seat in the circle once more as though nothing unusual had happened.

Draco lay still for a moment, missing the feel of Potter’s body against his own. He sighed softly, then grinned when he thought about everything he wanted to do to the man later.

Draco straightened his hair and robes, and returned to his spot in the circle. He glanced around the circle, feeling the wondering eyes on him, and he felt smug. Draco met Theo’s gaze and nodded to him. He made a mental note to make that special fertilizer potion at the next opportunity that Theo had been after him to brew.

Draco cleared his throat self-consciously. “Right then,” Draco said, in his best impression of his normal voice. “Pansy, truth or dare?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to send a prompt to a very talented fanfic writer, @fleetofshippyships, for a ficlet, but then got inspired to write it myself. My ficlet ended up deviating from the original prompt idea, as you will see. 
> 
> The original prompt idea was:
> 
> “Truth or dare,” Draco said, a challenge flashing in his silver eyes.  
> “Dare,” Potter replied defiantly without missing a beat, sitting up straighter.  
> -  
> Originally posted on my Tumblr.


End file.
